Currently, people are able to use their various smart devices, such as tablet computers, cell phones and other portable media players, through their automobile stereo systems. However, the user interface on the car's stereo system does not match the user interface on the user's smart device. Accordingly, the user has to become accustomed to a new and different user interface, which can be time consuming and frustrating. If, for example, a user wants to change a soundtrack while driving, it is helpful for the user to see a familiar user interface that is easy to use without diverting the user's attention significantly from the road. Accordingly, there is a need for an automobile sound system that is able to identify the smart device that is being paired with the car stereo system, and to provide a tailored user interface that matches the interface on the user's smart device.